callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tokarev TT-33
The Tokarev TT-33 is a Russian pistol that appears in Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: United Offensive Campaign The Tokarev TT-33 is the Soviets' pistol of choice in ''Call of Duty: United Offensive''. It has eight rounds in its magazine with mediocre accuracy and average damage. It is best used as a last resort or backup weapon, as it can do relatively high damage at close range. However, it suffers at distance. Multiplayer This weapon's multiplayer stats are identical to its singleplayer stats. It can be a decent last resort weapon at close range, although it is inadvisable to use this weapon at distance. It can be valuable for a bolt-action user who needs to get through a tight space, since bolt-action rifles can be difficult to use in close quarters combat. This pistol will give the player enough power and the fire rate he needs to get through struggles alive. Gallery TT-33 CoDUO.png|The TT-33 TT-33 ADS CoDUO.png|Iron sights TT-33 empty magazine CoDUO.jpg|Empty TT-33 Call of Duty: Finest Hour The Tokarev TT-33 is seen in the hands of every commissar in the Soviet campaign, but can never be picked up nor used by the player. Call of Duty: World at War Campaign The Tokarev TT-33 is the standard sidearm in the Soviet campaign. It has a slightly slower reload than other pistols when reloaded mid-magazine, but it has a fast empty reload. This sidearm is used mainly in the Soviet Red Army campaign as a starting pistol for each mission. It can occasionally be seen used by Soviet soldiers. It is not necessarily a bad weapon to use and can be particularly effective in close quarters, but the player should consider switching it for another weapon, especially on harder difficulties. Multiplayer The Tokarev TT-33 is unlocked at level 21. The pistol has the lowest visual recoil of all sidearms in the game, combined with decent damage (equal to the Colt M1911, Walther P38, and Nambu), making it a very effective sidearm. Although most players tend towards the .357 Magnum due to its higher damage if a Tokarev is used correctly, it can squeeze off enough rounds to take down a player before the Magnum's recoil settles after its first shot. Since the Tokarev is the final pistol to be unlocked before the Magnum, some players tend to believe it is more powerful than the first three, but this is not the case, as all the pistols, excluding the .357 Magnum, in Call of Duty: World at War do exactly the same damage. With its precise sight and low recoil, the Tokarev can complement Shotguns, allowing the user to pick off foes, at medium range. Gallery Tokarev TT-33 WaW.png|The Tokarev TT-33 in Call of Duty: World at War Tokarev TT-33 Iron Sights WaW.png|The Tokarev TT-33's iron sights Tokarev TT-33 Reloading WaW.png|Reloading the Tokarev TT-33 Tokarev TT-33 third person WaW.png|Tokarev model Call of Duty: World at War (DS) Campaign In the campaign, the Tokarev TT-33 appears only in two levels of the Russian campaign, "Wrecking Crew" and "Nuclear Secrets" as the secondary starting weapon. It has eight rounds per magazine, fast reload and high power, capable of killing an enemy in one or two shots at any range; however it has a somewhat high recoil and can be fired so quickly that a magazine can be emptied very quickly, though spare ammo is generous (160 rounds). Multiplayer In multiplayer the Tokarev TT-33 is the standard sidearm of the Russian faction, featuring an eight round magazine, fast reload and medium recoil: the damage it is lower than in singleplayer but it's still deadly at both close and long ranges. It beats both the M1911 and the Webley in ammunition capacity, and when compared to the other eight-round magazine pistols, the Luger and the Nambu, the Tokarev TT-33 has the fastest reload. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Tokarev TT-33, labeled "Tokarev" is used with a Flashlight attachment in the mission "Project Nova". The Tokarev's firecap is unnoticeable in this game, so it can be fired much faster than the one in Call of Duty: World at War's campaign. It can be obtained without the Flashlight attachment in "Project Nova" by downing a British Commando while escaping the ship; using the "give all" cheat will give both Tokarevs, one with and one without the flashlight, sharing their ammo. It's also used in the same mission by Lev Kravchenko to execute the German prisoners of war. It has the same model from Call of Duty: World at War, but seems more rusty and slightly covered in frost, like most weapons in the level. Attachments *Flashlight Gallery Tokarev BO.png|The Tokarev, picked up from dead British Commandos Tokarev Iron Sights BO.png|Aiming down the sights; note Reznov's missing finger Tokarev Reloading BO.png|Reloading Tokarev TT-33 Side View BO.png|The Tokarev with the flashlight, side view Tokarev TT-33 with Flashlight 1st Person BO.png|The Tokarev with flashlight Tokarev Flashlight Iron Sights BO.png|The Tokarev's iron Sights while holding the flashlight Tokarev TT-33 Flashlight Reloading.png|The Tokarev with flashlight reloading Kravchenko German Kill.png|Kravchenko executing a German POW with a Tokarev Trivia Call of Duty: United Offensive *While aiming down the sights, the front sight is unseen. The same is true for the M1911. Call of Duty: Finest Hour *During the first mission, the commissar on the boat can be seen using a Tokarev TT-33. No handguns can be used or obtained in-game, however. Call of Duty: World at War *The semi-circle on the iron sights in is slanted slightly to the right. *It has a small Soviet Tula Arsenal star logo on the frame as well as a manufacture date of 1940 just ahead of the hammer. Call of Duty: World at War (DS) *There is a mix-up for the sound files for the Tokarev TT-33: the weapon sounds like the Webley Mk IV revolver in Campaign and Quick Play. However, this situation is not present in multiplayer. *When seen in third person the Tokarev TT-33 , the Nambu and the Luger appear pitch black. Call of Duty: Black Ops *When out of ammo, the Tokarev slide will lock back, but when paired with the flashlight, it will not. *The Tokarev without flashlight has a larger zoom when aiming down the sights than the other sidearms. *The front post of the Tokarev when aiming down sight is slightly inclined to the left. *It has a Soviet Tula Arsenal star as well as a manufacture date of 1940 just ahead of the hammer. Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Handguns Category:Call of Duty: World at War Handguns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Handguns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) Handguns